Last of Symbelmyne
by Servant of Fire
Summary: Théoden finds his children in the destruction of the East Fold. Written for tommyginger.


**The Last of Symbelmyne~**

**For tommyginger~ **

"My lord!" cried a Rider of the brave Rohirrim, and he tossed a child at the feet of the King of Horse-Lords. "I found him thieving bread from your saddle bags, master! To rob a man is treacherous, to rob a king,is blasphemous!"

Theoden looked apoun the boy, hidden beneath his fallen father's helm. No older than seven, surely. Come up from the Raids of the Eastfold. The king felt ice clench, deep within his soul and stomach. This little child, that looked like a dirty scarecrow, was wearing his father's helmet, and had his older brother's toy shield slung across his shoulders(how could it be his own, it was too big for him!)

"Ah, but Eohspel," Theoden gasped, "A thief is not despised when he steels because he is hungry."

The Rider drew his riding crop."And a tree cannot be bent, milord. Shall we not discipline the boy, before he becomes a man, and wild like a stallion that will not take the bridle?"

"You forget,Eohspel, my son, the swiftest and mightiest in battle of the _mearas_ will not take the bridle either..."

He looked into steel grey eyes. Hopeless and wild. And yet young,and fresh, like the eyes of a child are. Filled with the horror of the images of a father cut down in his prime, no child should ever see. The king sees a yew bow, with carvings of symbelmyne,the graveyard flower, under the shield across the young one's back. Oh,Eru, One-Father on high,Oh-Tirgil Prince of Starlight! Could it be this boy, child of the East Fold, saw his father,and mother, and sister, and brother hacked down by Uruk-hai, and gathered their weapons, and defended their fallen forms,if only from the distance safe for so small a soul?

Stout heart, for children break down and weep at little things. But not he. He was fragile and cold,like the blossoms that grow long on the mounds of kings.

"EOWYN!" shouted the voice of a man-child. "No!" he runs, and another stout rider holds him back. His eye are wide with fear. No helm is on his head. He gave it to the younger child,as well as his shield. But she had her own bow, and has shot all her arrows.

For yes, the child at the feet of the king, in the dirty clothes of a Horse-master's young squire, is a maiden.

"Eomer!" she wails, her voice small as the chirp of a bird.

And then Theoden knows, and is striken dumb as the dead are deaf.

"My lord, please!"Eomer shouts," I give my right hand to your sword, and my left hand to your axe! And sever my feet besides!" he puts his thin little arms around the maiden hidden beneath the helm too big.

Eomund's helm. The husband of Theodwyn, his sister.

This is a prince and a princess of Rohan, turned to orphans of the reek.

"Pleaaaasseee...my mother was sick with grief, when the dark ones came, and cut my father down. And Eowyn, she is a child, but is sworn to the oath of the shieldmaidens ,as of old, as my mother pledged, should heaven grant her house one last valiant lady! There is fire in Eowyn, if you spill her blood, my lord,it will burn you!Let her limbs be free, and put no stripes on her! She has seen more war than stout men, and she is only child. But she is very swift,and has a keen eye for the bow, and always strikes the Uruks in their heart! Please..." he falls on his knees..."She is only a child...she did not know, my lord, that she took a king's bread."

Then Theoden tore his cloak, and wailed,

"Is it theft for my daughter to take bread from my hand?! And why does my son?, beg for mercy at my feet!" The boy, who couldn't be more than 11 years himself,looked up, in wonder, and he was near unmanly tears( a boy indeed, and a little one).

"For these are the children of Theodwyn ,Lady of Rohan, daughter of Thengel. Hail the lost prince and princess of Rohan!"

Then ,ashamed, the Horse Lords bowed.

Eowyn stood up to her full height, which wasn't much at any rate. Pushed away from her brother, and doffed Eomund's helm. White gold hair tumbled out ,cropped about her ears,in disguise,but now that it shone in the sun, it was unmistakeable that this was a maiden-child.

She pulled forth her little bow, and knelt before the king, "My lord, you have showed me mercy...Showed _me_ mercy. So, I will fight for you. This is my bow...These are my hands. This is my heart, full of blood for the King of Rohan!" she beat her chest,where yet the shapes of a woman's maturity did not show their outline, and remained flat as a lad's would be.

Theoden knew in his heart then, though his mind would not make it known to him, that of all his Riders, this , the Last of All Shieldmaidens would be the most faithful,and remain at his side,until the very end.

He lifted her up. "I will not forget it...Eowyn..."he touched her nose...

"Stand,Eomer,don't be afraid, my child!" he cried, and reached and took the boy's hand."I've been looking for you both since the East Fold's burning. Call for a healing woman! And feed them,for the sake of the One-Father, feed my children!"

And the children of kings, from that day forth, the orphans of war remained.


End file.
